Aut Vincere Aut Mori
by Utahime no Hikari
Summary: I fell in love with the man that tried to get rid of people like me.


**A/N: So originally, this was my term paper for US History, but I decided to replace "James Oglethorpe" with "Sasuke Uchiha" and "Sakura Haruno" with "Sakura Haruno"**

**Tell me what you think lovies 3**

**Utahime no Hikari**

* * *

When I was born, there was no other child like me. In fact, each night on my birthday, my mother would always tell me the same story of how love triumphed over lust and kindness beat the dark, and that is how I was born. However, a decade has passed since my mother died of syphilis, but her last words still ring in my head. "Be silent, be still," she had said, "Never let them get you, but if all else fails, never die as anyone but yourself."

In my town, I am known as what fairytales would call the "fairest" maiden, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw nothing but my two blue eyes, a small, cute nose, a pair of full, red lips, and my long blonde hair. Okay, you got me. I have always known of my good looks, in fact, I had almost everything. The only thing I lacked was fortune. My father left my mother and I when I was but a mere baby, leaving us with mountains of debts, and my mother died when I was seven, leaving me with absolutely nothing. Of course, eventually that wretched Sasuke Uchiha figured out a way to send jailbirds and debtors, like myself, to the colonies, or more specifically, a place called Georgia.

And now, I am in my garden, writing a story that is not even mine. But, beyond that, this is the story of how Sasuke Uchiha and I fell in love.

It began when my ship first arrived in the colony. When we first stepped off the boat, the first thing we saw was a huge stake with a man tied to it, being burned alive, soon followed by a deep, rich voice, which bellowed, "Welcome to Georgia! I am, as you all must know, Sasuke Uchiha. You may refer to me as 'sir' or 'general'. Anything less, and I will personally make sure you will join our friend John at the stake. You are dismissed to your cabins."

Cabins? I had never been to the New World, so I did not know anything about how the society works, so I walked up to "Sir" Uchiha. I gave him my best puppy eyes and sweetly asked him, "Where are the cabins, sir?"

He gave a hearty chuckle, "What is a girl like you doing here in Georgia? I'm afraid you've hopped on the wrong boat," he told me, obviously charmed my courtesy and looks, "No worries, my dear. You don't have to stay with those lowlifes. Come, let me show you to my quarters, miss….?"

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno," I replied

"Please. This way, Ms. Haruno."

I smiled sweetly at him. He seemed like a perfect gentleman, the way he smiled and opened the door for me. Only later would I realize this was the beginning of an adventure that even Christopher Columbus would never have even dreamt of.

* * *

****It has been two years since I have met Sasuke. He only recently learned about her family's history, and promised to pay off my debts so I could return to London.

It was a sunny afternoon when they attacked.

I remember clearly the summer of 1742. Sasuke had brought me to his office, saying he had something, a surprise for me.

"It is a beautiful gown, for a beautiful person." He had told me.

I smiled softly as the pieces of the gown were brought in. Never had I seen a more elegant gown before. The silky smooth touch of the dress told me it must have been very expensive.

"I am very sorry Mr. Uchiha, but there is no way I can accept this!" I said in my sweetest tone, trying not to insult him.

"Please, you must. It was my late mother's dress, and despite her aged body; she managed to keep a slim figure, so I thought it might fit you well. Please, change. I will be in the other room if you need me." He replied, with a curt nod of dismissal.

I easily slid on the shift, and found it surprisingly fitting my small body.

Right in the nick of time, three female debtors, like myself, came in, helping me put on the wretched stay. I could feel the cold metal through the layers of linen as it got tighter and tighter until I was sure I would die from suffocation.

"That's enough!" I screamed. If they were slaves, which lucky for them that they were not, since slaves were not allowed in Georgia, I would have done so many unspeakable things for making the stay so miserably tight. Never before have I had such a straight one, for, bless my fortune, I was too poor to afford a decent one.

After the stay, I could hardly see my toes, so one of the debtors, bless her soul, slid it on for me, following soon after a skirt. Lastly, the lace trimmed sleeve ruffles completed the whole look.

"You're beautiful," one of them said before they all left me to stare in awe at my reflection. Three quick knocks snapped me out of my trance.

"Come in!" I said, keeping my eyes glued on my reflection.

I heard the doorknob turn, followed by a "wow."

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity until Sasuke spoke up.

"Fat penguin." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"Well, I wanted to say something that would break the ice."

I stared at him for an instant before breaking into a fit of laughter, and soon enough, I was gasping for breath, soon followed by another fit of giggles.

"I'm so sorry! Please excuse me! I did not mean to laugh, it is just that it's a penguin!" I said between my gasping and laughing, but the joyful moment did not last long. A muscular man had screamed for everyone to grab weapons, while he himself ran towards the house shrieking for General Uchiha. We stared outside the window before he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Listen to me. I have prepared a ship at the dock for you to return to London in case this ever happened. Get on board, and don't turn back, understand me? Worse comes to worse, if all else fails and we can't hold back the Spanish, I will take those surviving and follow you." He whispered to me. I nodded to show him I understood his orders.

I understood, but I'm sure not going to follow them.

Sasuke took my hand and his gun and ran to the docks. The muscular man, whom we later learned to be John, informed us that Spanish scouts and a group of Englishmen had a fight.

"Very well. I want all men to grab horses immediately go there, but you, John, make sure that Sakura here gets on the caravel awaiting her at the docks before joining us." He said in an authorities tone.

John had to carry me to the boat, since I was thrashing to let me join Sasuke in battle. When we finally reached the boat, sailors were already awaiting my arrival.

"Go, go! Leave this to us!" John screamed at me, pushing me on board.

I watched in horror as the last of the men, including my Sasuke, rushing in battle.

That was the last time I saw Sasuke for a while. Rumors surfaced about his great victory over the Spanish that provided me with some peace of mind. We met again two years later, and were married later that year in September. He cut all ties he had with Georgia in 1750.

We chose to settle in London, in a small cottage with a small white teapot, blue curtains, and a lovely small vase that seemed to always keep the flowers in it alive for longer than usual, and although we had no children, we were as happy as a man and woman can be and I could not have asked for more.

* * *

**A/U: Hope you liked it! it doesnt really focus on the love between sasuke and sakura, but its there, promsie :P**


End file.
